The Bravery
Lyrics I'll put my faith in truth and honesty Believing only what I see with my own eyes Even though the world is feeding me lies The day I stood to face that storm You guided me so I could see When you said: "I look at you and see a hero" And your voice was strong and true Believing in those words Even though the people laugh and mock you Their heartless words a bitter sting: "He won't amount to anything But they'd bite their tongues now You are strong Unbreakable but never knowing that All along your destiny was calling you where You belong here with me Catching dreams that no one else can even see Hold your hands to the sky Your own flag held high The bravery burns within you And all your tears They're proof you'll survive They're proof that you're alive Whoa If you can't find your way Just call out my name I'll be at your side So take my hand - Let's go! The world is waiting for you and me In life you slip and learn from your mistakes Sometimes you won't have what it takes And that's okay But you can't forget you're only human We have our lives but pray for more Ohh 'cause no one wants reality But hold your head high On that day You picked me were my savor And today It's thanks to you that I don't waver Don't feel lose when you have Just as many dreams as there are shining stars It's too soon to give in Just look deep within The bravery burns within you You'll be all right Tomorrow's in sight And soon you'll greet the dawn Yeah If your hearts still believes And if you still dream Then put faith in me I'm always by your side No matter what the future throws our way We've traveled near and far And gave up all we had But still we made it here and fought on through the good at bad And even when I lost the will to get up and stand You offered me your strength as you held out your hand Hey I wanna know If you can see all the good inside of your soul? 'Cause you are why I'm gonna try To stand up again all on my own I will never forget who you are Because instead of yourself you put others above You're getting up again 'cause even though you are hurt You'd sacrifice it all in order to save the ones you love Ahh Hey - Hey I wanna know How you go so far It's just who you are Please realize I am right here And there's no need to fear Let me become your strength Yeah If you can't find your way Just call out my name I'll be at your side So take my hand - Let's go! The world is waiting for both you and me And somewhere out there is our destiny Just look inside to find the bravery